


Reveal Time

by NekoNikki



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack, F/M, Just literal crack, i blame discord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 21:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12735054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoNikki/pseuds/NekoNikki
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir find their Miraculous timers going down with no escape from the Akuma. I one hundred percent promise crack.





	Reveal Time

**Author's Note:**

> Joining a Discord because we all read a fanfic was a great idea and this convinces me of it.

Ladybug and Chat Noir found themselves facing off against the Akuma, their Miraculous beeping as they looked up at it. They’d used Lucky Charm and Cataclysm and they were running out of options. “Chat, we have to go, before we transform back.”

“But if we leave the Akuma will destroy everything.”

“And if we don’t then Hawkmoth will learn our identity.”

“That’s a chance we’ll have to take.” Chat Noir flashed Ladybug a grin as the last pawprint vanished. A green light flashed, leaving Adrien in his place. “Sorry, Milady.”

“A-Adrien???” Ladybug’s brain short circuited. Adrien Agreste and Chat Noir were the same people??? There was no way. “Y-You can’t be Adrien. There’s no way Adrien has been flirting with me this entire time.” She started rambling to herself, trying to rationalize it as she started connecting the dots between Adrien and Chat Noir being the same person. While she was trying to make this line up in her head, she noticed a pink light flash. Her transformation must have run out too.

Adrien looked at her, his eyes lighting up. “Marinette, it’s you!” So he wasn’t disappointed, that was a relief. He pulled out some cheese. “Eat up Plagg, hurry.”

“Why do you gotta rush me on my cheese?”

“You too Tikki.” Marinette pulled out her cookie, watching the Kwami swarm. “We’ve got too—”

“What do you mean leave without taking their Miraculous?” The Akuma seemed to be fighting with Hawkmoth. “I almost have them.” After a few moments of fighting, the butterfly left her object and the Akumatized girl fell to the ground. Several other butterflies joined the first, forming an impression of Hawkmoth’s face.

“Do not worry about me, I have no intention of terrorizing Paris anymore.” And with that, the butterflies disappeared, leaving only Adrien, Marinette, and the disoriented Akumatized victim.

“Pound it?” Adrien asked, leaving his fist up. Marinette grinned, responding in turn, and they sat their awkwardly for a moment.

“So what happens now? I mean, I’ve had a crush on you for a really long time but you’re actually my partner and Adrien Agreste is my partner and—”

“Wait, you’ve had a crush on me?” Adrien asked, watching Marinette nod. “Marinette, this is great, I had one on you, too!” And the two of them kissed each other happily, and started heading off back to class to tell Alya and Nino what happened.

“Hey, Marinette?” Adrien looked at her with a grin. “Did you know your name is a pun?”


End file.
